Many compositions for disinfecting surfaces are known, as are compositions capable of acting as antimicrobials or fungicides. Typically, these disinfecting compositions kill fungus or bacteria present on the surface to which they are applied, but tend to do so effectively only at the time of application. That is, known disinfectants tend to be ‘one-time kill’ compositions, and once dried via evaporation, will not provide any long-term protection from future contamination of the surface. Similarly, known long-acting antimicrobials or fungicides typically do not provide immediate disinfection of a contaminated surface, rather providing protection only after some delay, e.g., after they have dried upon the treated surface.
Such compositions are used, oftentimes necessarily, in many industries under a variety of conditions. For example, the use of such compositions is pervasive in the construction industry where large quantities of a wide variety of materials may be stored, shipped and/or used at any given job site. These materials, both prior to and after having been constructed into the desired final form, may be subjected to a wide variety of conditions, and in fact, often must effectively weather wide fluctuations in temperature, light, and moisture in order to be suitable for this use.
For the health and safety of the users of construction materials, these materials would desirably be, and remain, substantially free of contamination by microorganisms. While known disinfectants may be effective to disinfect the surface of a construction article, their effect is not long lasting. Known anti-microbial agents, on the other hand, are limited in that they are not effective to disinfect a surface, rather acting to protect the surface from microbial infestation once dried thereupon. In order to achieve both effects, a disinfectant must be first applied to effectively clean the surface, followed by application of an antimicrobial agent in order to provide long-term protection from re-growth or re-infestation by microorganisms.
Desirably, compositions would be available that could provide both an initial disinfecting effect, while also providing long-term antimicrobial activity. It would be further advantageous if such a composition could entrap any debris present on the surface of the material to prevent any airborne migration of the same, particularly in light of health issues such as allergies and other respiratory problems that may be associated therewith. Any such compositions would clearly provide great benefit to any of a wide variety of applications and industries, and in particular, would be expected to find particularly beneficial application in the construction industry.